Grey
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Carol court... Cette fois, personne ne pourra la stopper.


.

_Ce couple est mon favoris de la série TWD, et cette fan fiction est vraiment très triste... Alors allez savoir pourquoi je l'aime quand même énormément... Peut être parce que finalement j'adore pleurer et ressentir ce genre d'émotion... J'espère que vous aussi vous apprécierez ! _

.

Disclaimer : **The Walking Dead** ne m'appartient pas ! Traduction de _obsessedwithstabler _  
.

* * *

.

**GREY**

.

Elle s'était toujours attendue à ce qu'il revienne.

Peut importe que Merle ne le permette probablement pas, ou que quelque chose puisse leur arriver pendant qu'ils s'en étaient allés seuls dans les bois. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait elle pouvait le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Il reviendrait pour elle, pour eux, et les choses reprendraient un semblant de normal. Alors elle attendait.

Chaque jour, elle se levait et allait à la barrière, ses yeux affutés scrutant les environs. Ils y avaient quelques rodeurs ici et là, mais rien dont elle ne puisse s'occuper au moyen d'un rapide coup de couteau à travers les maillons de chaine de la clôture.

Le reste du groupe commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle mangeait rarement, et les seules fois où elle semblait rester dans la prison étaient lorsqu'elle s'occupait de Judith, ou qu'elle passait son temps sur le perchoir de Daryl.

Le troisième jour, Carol commença son habituelle routine matinale. Se trainant elle-même hors de la case de Daryl, elle s'habilla tranquillement et s'arma. Puis, elle fit route vers l'extérieur de la prison, le soleil de début de matinée réchauffait sa peau trop pâle. L'air était lourd et humide. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, ne présageant rien de bon. Le soleil était sortit et ses rayons brillaient depuis l'horizon, cependant ça ne durerait pas pour longtemps. Elle pouvait sentir la pluie dans le vent. Daryl pouvait il la sentir aussi ? Était-il en sécurité ?

Derrière elle, quelqu'un émergea hors de la prison. Les pas étaient trop lourds pour être ceux de Beth ou de Carl, trop affirmés pour appartenir à Hershel. Alors Rick ou Glenn l'avait suivit. Elle supposait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient tous inquiet peut importe ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être devrait-elle s'inquiéter davantage d'elle même également.

Ses pieds l'avaient amenés en dehors des barrières en barbelé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul rodeur, facilement expédié en enfer par sa lame. Puis elle le vit.

« Daryl… »

Rick avait vu la manière dont Carol s'était soudainement tendue il cligna à peine des yeux avant de se précipiter vers le portail lui aussi.

« Carol ! »

Ses pieds bougeaient de plus en plus vite ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle se jetait brutalement en travers des dernières protections. Elle parcourait les mètres qui la séparaient de lui. Il était juste à quelques pas à présent, assez proche pour que Carol puisse voir la sueur qui brillait sur sa peau. Le ciel se déchira soudainement et la pluie tomba des nues, rude, violente et rapide contre sa peau.

« Daryl, oh merci Dieu ! »

Elle ne pouvait entendre Rick crier son nom, ni même remarquer l'absence du plus âgé des frères Dixon. Rien d'autre n'importait. Si bien qu'elle se jeta elle même à l'encontre de Daryl. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille sa peau était froide contre la sienne. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou, et pendant un bref moment, son monde allait finalement pour le mieux.

Puis un faible grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Daryl tandis que ses dents sombraient dans le creux de son vulnérable cou…

« Carol, non ! »

Rick essaya de franchir le portail à temps, mais c'était trop tard. Daryl avait déjà mordu en travers de la gorge de Carol, déchirant brutalement sa chair à coup de dents acerbes. Elle n'avait pas produit un seul son, et ses bras ne s'étaient jamais défaits de la taille de Daryl.

Avec un sanglot désespéré, Rick leva son revolver lorsque la chose redressa sa tête pour regarder en direction de l'ancien Shérif. Les yeux, autrefois dotée d'une nuance de bleu frappante, étaient à présent gris et dépourvu de tout ce qu'avait été une fois Daryl.

Deux coups de feu retentirent, perçant la paisible atmosphère…

.


End file.
